


Future Heartaches

by NerdsinaTree



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Bittersweet, Cedfiaweek, Character Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, cedfiaweek2020, wednesday’s prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsinaTree/pseuds/NerdsinaTree
Summary: Sofia considers some hard truths while at Goodwin's funeral. Contribution for cedfiaweek2020. Wednesday's prompt, Bittersweet. Established Older cedfia.
Relationships: Cedfia - Relationship, Cedric the Sorcerer/Sofia the First
Kudos: 15





	Future Heartaches

The sun shone brightly upon the Enchancian inhabitants. An almost mocking contrast to the sorrow within their hearts.

Sofia stood silently, donned in a simple black mourning dress. Cedric beside her, and dressed in similar manner. A disconcerted expression on his face.

Sensing her husband's unease, she reached for his hand and squeezed it lightly. The sorcerer returning the gesture in response, as they continued to listen to Queen Amber's eulogy, of Goodwin the Great.

Upon hearing of his father's death, Cedric had been devastated. More than he ever thought he would be. Though things had been foul between them in Cedric's early years, during the later portion of his life, father and son had managed to reconcile; and the elder sorcerer had switched from being a harsh and overbearing critic, to a staunch supporter of his son as a great sorcerer in his own right. As well as a better father than he had ever been...

Sofia was heartbroken by the news as well. She'd always been fond of Goodwin, and she adored the visits their family shared with him and Winifred. The old sorcerer was always so keen on thrilling his new grandchildren with tales of his heroic exploits during his own time as royal sorcerer. Even if some of it, as Winifred claimed, may have been a little embellished.

As Amber concluded her speech, and the gathered mourners started to migrate to the place where Goodwin's body would be laid to rest. A sobering thought slowly came over Sofia, as she watched her own parents in the crowd. Something she had always been aware of in a logical sense. But the harsh emotional reality of it had never truly dawned upon her until now.

Cedric had been hesitant to pursue a romantic relationship with her at the beginning. One of his many arguments being the significant age gap between them. But Sofia had persisted, unfazed by his protests, and he inevitably folded. It turned out to be one of the best decisions either of them had ever made, and they had spent many happy years together. Going on adventures, and raising their own little family.

But now, she suddenly started to realize just how short those years may be. For as she watched Cedric's father laid to rest, it reminded her once again, of the sad fact that her own parents would not be around forever; and given their similarities in age, it was very likely that she would be burying her husband around the same time she was burying them.

It was a thought that filled her with a distinct feeling of dread and loneliness. One which haunted her mind all throughout the funeral's proceedings.

Perhaps it was only fair. After all, Cedric's early years had been spent in loneliness without her. Maybe it was only requisite that her own later years should be tinged with that same sadness.

But then again, Cedric had never truly been all alone during that time. Though good company was few and far between, he had had his share of pleasant companions. Among whom was his ever doting mother, and even Wormwood. Though that latter relationship had unfortunately turned sour in his adult years.

And she supposed, that she herself would have many a loving hand to keep her company in her widowed years. What with her own trio of children, possible future grandchildren, her beloved siblings and dear friends.

Even so, though she had no doubt that the presence of her many loved ones would dull the pain. It was unlikely that it would be able to completely eliminate the sting of having her precious husband, the other half of her soul, severed from her life...

When they returned home after the end of it all, the family went about their day as normal. Though they were more somber than usual. Especially Sofia, which was something that did not go unnoticed by Cedric.

Gently he pulled her aside, alone, and lifted her face up to look at him. Inquiring. "Is everything alright dearest? You seemed troubled today, and not just about father."

She smiled appreciatively at his concern, before bowing her head, becoming listless once more. Shoulders shrugging as she pondered over things. Her husband waiting patiently for an answer.

"It's just, this whole thing has got me thinking about my own mom and dad... and about you..." She admitted, her blue eyes wide with hidden anxiety meeting his own.

He gasped softly in realization, pulling her into a firm embrace. Which she returned with equal strength.

"I'm not going anywhere..." he murmured comfortingly.

She nodded. Rubbing her face against his chest, as a few stray tears trickled down. Though it was a hard promise to keep, she trusted that he would be true to it for as long as he was able.

Nuzzling her face, he guided his mouth towards hers until they met in a tender kiss. His wife moaning softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, the cruel reality of a possible future day seeming to melt away. Replaced by that familiar love and joy once more.

If there was sorrow ahead. Perhaps, that was all the more reminder to savor these precious moments now...

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know many people have suggested that perhaps Cedric could use magic to help deal with the aspect of him being older than Sofia, and I tend to agree with that; and who knows, maybe that's what Cedric was referring too when he told Sofia he wasn't going anywhere ;). But I still wanted to explore how their age gap might affect them if magic wasn't an option to them.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Truth be told, I actually had a different story in mind that I thought would be much better. However I was afraid I wouldn't be able to both do it justice, and meet the deadline. Then yesterday I got some gumption to try to finish it, but issues irl prevented that. So I'll just have to share it another time :)


End file.
